


【JG/kmmy】情报交接

by ayaoyao



Category: Joker Game (Anime), kaminaga - Fandom, kmmy, miyoshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao
Summary: ※ 回应点梗要求：有性挑逗、性骚扰、性侮辱的台词※ 架空，军方双重间谍（？）设定“您叛逃的时候给我的一枪，您还记得吗？”





	【JG/kmmy】情报交接

踏入牢房的时候浓烈的血腥味道叫他皱了皱眉。  
“少校，”他的部下对他敬礼，他目不斜视点了点头。  
“你们都下去吧。”他说。  
门在他身后关上，脚步声渐渐弥散在走廊尽头。他眼睛适应了黑暗，注目房间的中央。  
刚刚结束一番久长审讯的牢狱充盈着地狱般的气息。双手被拷在椅背上的男人半垂着头，沾湿的深红头发沾着不知是汗水还是血迹。  
神永蹲下身子，打量那张异常苍白的下半张脸。记忆里艳红的薄唇这会儿也没了血色，却像是同他打招呼一般，在他靠近的同时扬起了嘲讽浅笑。  
“不容易，”神永摇了摇头，夸张地叹了口气，“真是不容易啊。”  
“你的人花了三十个小时审问我，没一处在点上。要管教这么一群饭桶部下，你确实是够不容易的了。”三好出声时有些虚浮，气息还算稳。神永轻轻哼笑。  
“您不喜欢这么狼狈吧。”他讥讽地瞧着三好，“为了这一天，我真是好等啊。”  
三好依旧低着头，唇角泄出笑声附和他：“你也就这点出息了。”  
“您该看看这里，”神永解开衬衫扣子展示自己的胸肌，“您叛逃的时候给我的一枪，您还记得吗？”  
他抓起三好的额发迫使他抬起头来，在酒色眼睛里看见自己的笑意，“真疼啊，我可一直都忘不掉。”  
曾经的同队少尉对他回以微笑，不再年轻的眉眼依旧惊人的漂亮。三好说：“谁让你那会儿蠢兮兮地杵在那里，挡了我的路？”  
他身上伤迹看着可怖，神永忽而沉了脸，一言不发就探手过去。在不由分说地把三好囫囵翻了一通后，又不安分地解开三好的腰带。三好本能地挣了一下，阻不住他把手指强硬地探进去。  
入口紧涩得很，神永骂骂咧咧地啐了一下。  
“真的假的，”他咂嘴，“您这些年还真是守身如玉？”  
三好在他强力地侵入下痉挛了一下：“别开玩笑了……再怎么说也是男人，不用这里、也无所谓吧。”  
“您才是别开玩笑，”神永挤入第二根手指，满意地听见三好松懈出的吸气声，“不用这里，您能满足？”  
手指这时却探到了什么东西，在抵上去的时候三好几不可见地颤抖了一下。  
“喂喂，”神永些微讶异地低声叹了下，“不是吧……”  
三好眼角有些泛红，稍显费力地扭过头对他附耳低语：“你他妈装什么傻，知道了就快点拿出来。”  
神永皱眉，指尖用力扯出那连汁带液的玩意儿。三好压不住半声惊叫，硬生生咬在唇瓣间沁出血来。  
“您还真敢藏，”神永撇了撇嘴，把手中的金属匣子在裤腿上擦了擦然后塞进口袋里，“就不怕先前审讯的时候，被别人‘搜刮’出来？”  
“你的部下辱骂起人来起劲，对男人的下三路倒是没什么兴趣。”三好平复着呼吸笑了一下，“你是给他们养了军妓，还是下了什么严禁滥交的军令？”  
神永发笑：“我这儿可都是血气方刚的小伙子，也许他们只是对您没兴趣。”  
“刚才就一直想说，”三好对他扬了扬眉，“你什么时候学得一副装腔作势的敬语，快别恶心人了吧。”  
神永哼了一声，直起身子抬脚就将三好连人带椅踢翻在地。戏总要做得越足越好，当年三好可就一点没对他留情。三好接下秘密任务的初期他不知道，警报响了他比谁都震惊，首当其冲挡在三好面前，却不知道自己到底是想拦着三好、还是想拦着冲着三好的枪口。而三好当着所有人的面给了他当胸一枪，于是再不会有人怀疑三好叛变的真实性。  
现在他也得演足他被分派的角色，就像这么多年来他的长官部下都一直认为的那样：被最信赖的战友背叛、可怜而可悲的仇者。  
手铐将三好锁死在座椅上，他侧身倒伏在冰冷地面上微微蜷起身子。神永走去打开手铐把他拉扯向自己。三好忍不住轻微咳嗽，一双眼睛却还平静清明。  
神永阴沉下脸。他早先在交战时手臂上落了伤缠着绷带，他就扯过绷带封住三好的眼睛。他现在不想看见那双眼睛，更不想在那里面看见自己。  
“……懦夫。”他这么做的时候，三好勾着嘴角笑他，他不去理会。  
进入三好的时候比他想得要容易。早先那里绷紧，大概是藏着情报时的不自觉紧张，现在放松下来便叫他出入得自如。三好在那边自然不可能没有情人，兴许还是固定的……  
“让我猜一猜，”神永耸动着身子，给予三好不必要的过分刺激，“是你的副官？搭档？啊，不过你需要往上爬，那就是某个老头子长官了？”  
“这些……不关你的事情。”三好喘着气，语气却还带了气定神闲的笑意。神永咬牙往前顶进，终于将他自破碎的喘息里挤出一声低吟。  
神永不知为何又解开了绑在他眼前着的绷带。视觉解放，而三好闭上眼睛。  
“三好，三好。”他听见神永压抑着低声叫他，一声一声绵软地砸在心底。这让三好有些想骂他。神永应该明白的：他能够承受他不管多少的恨，却一点也不想再知晓他的爱。  
刑讯消耗了三好太多的精力，他不再压制自己的声音，断断续续地叫出来。神永压着声威慑他，要他看着自己。三好就好像不清醒，半睁半合的眼睛也对不上焦距。  
他实在有些疲倦了，如果神永不来，他兴许再过一会儿就会睡着了。等着神永的时候，有那么一会儿他陷入不该有的混沌虚无里，竟盼望神永再不会来。倘若他不来，交接任务失败，那么自己就会被处决，这漫长的夜也就到头了。  
但神永终究是过来了。蠢狗做事总是拖泥带水，过了这么些年还是没有长进。若是耽误了情报……三好不自觉地又勾唇笑了笑，这已经是“敌方”的事情，再怎么问责也怪罪不到他头上。  
他到底是回不来了的。  
神永温热的呼吸落在他的耳边，像是点燃了的烟，灼烫熏臭得令人难以忍受。太热了，身体内外都是。他觉得自己行将窒息，而一波又一波打击袭向他无力去控制的身躯。他听见自己失控的声音，这太丢脸，他希望神永忘记。  
而神永差不多是同时带着他跃上了海浪巅峰，就像他们往日里的每一次一样，又像是跟那每一次都不一样。  
“我怕有人监视，就不吻你了。”余韵消散时，空气渐渐冷下来，底音喑哑的声音这样轻声说。  
这话让三好几乎要笑出来，笑声呛在喉咙里变成空虚的咳喘。他依旧闭着眼睛，任凭神永粗暴地把他翻过身，感觉到对方在拉扯着把他拷回椅子上的同时、悄然松开手铐把牢门钥匙塞进他掌心。神永的体温即将离开他，在那之前又抬手胡乱地揉了一把他的头发。那大约是在这样的情形下，神永能够泄露出的，无法再多的温柔。

end


End file.
